Bear Hugs
by babyhilts
Summary: Emmett rescues a young woman in the midst of a bear attack. He is left with no other choice but to take the injured girl home. It's a decision that ends up changing both their lives. Not a romance. Friendship. Set before and during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I've written fanfic before but this is my first shot at Twilight. So, bare with me lol. Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter and if you do, let me know. Hit that purple button at the bottom of the page and give me your input.

**Bear Hugs**

_By: Babyhilts_

**Chapter 1: Thanks Superman**

_"Gotta get up, gotta get going._

_I'm going to see a friend of mine. _

_He's round and he's fuzzy I love him because he's just Pooh Bear…" _

_ New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh _

It was a bear.

Not a "rumbly tumbly, stuffed with fluff" type of bear. It was a flesh eating, ton of black fur that I did not stand a chance against. No jar of honey would sway him, I was sure of that.

It was my fault really. There were plenty of other ways to burn off adrenaline. No one ever got mauled by a bear at the gym. How many ways could one get hurt on a stationary bike? Now hiking, well there were so many possibilities. I'd been lucky enough to stumble upon one of them.

Of course, the whole situation could have been avoided. Mace would have made it easier but then again, actually paying attention to what was going on around me would have helped too.

Standing ten feet from an irritable black bear, it was hard to believe that I had not noticed the smell long before I'd spotted him. He reeked overwhelmingly of garbage. Not one of those sour smells that lingered around a large dumpster outside department stores. No, it was worse than that. It was more than just the trash, it was feces as well.

Thick fur, bunched around the animal's wide shoulders sent waves of rank perfume in my direction. It was as if the bear had marinated in its own mess.

Fear wound up through my calves, making them rigid. My feet seemed to be a little too cozy planted in the moss. I could feel the sweat running down the curve of my back. Sure, it was hot outside, but then again, there was a freakin' bear blocking my path.

A low grunt tore a shudder through my body. The beast swung his head back and forth in slow, easy movements. His snout brushed against the earth. He took a step forward, paws trudging lazily through twigs and rock. Instinct made me back up.

My new hiking boots crunched a little too loud when they came back down. The sound shattered the silence within the forest walls. My heart thrashed with panic beneath my cotton shirt.

The bear swung his head upwards. Nose to the sky, it sniffed twice and then leveled its dark eyes with mine.

_Oh, God. Don't eat me!_

No sudden movements, I told myself. Running, I remembered, was a not to do. The bear didn't look as though it would be fast enough to catch me. There was too much bulk and its legs didn't look built to leap and bound after petty hikers. Then again, I didn't plan on testing that theory.

The bear continued to stare. It looked close to deciding whether it wanted to start with my arms or my legs first.

I stared, unsure of my next move when I recalled something from past meetings at the outdoors club. The instructor had been a hunter and avid hiker. He'd devoted an entire lecture on what to do when confronted with a wild animal. I ran through the checklist in my head:

Do not make eye contact.

_Fail._

Retreat backwards very slowly.

_Double Fail._

Make a lot of noise to scare off the bear.

_Yeah, that sounded desperate enough for me._

Before I could open my mouth the bear edged forward. Oh, yeah, he was fed up with waiting. Time for a quick taste of me.

"Hey! Shoo! Get outta hear" I cried.

I made wild gestures with my arms. Raised above my head, I flailed them in the air, hoping to fool him into thinking I was really six feet.

The bear only hesitated to stare.

"Go on! I'm no ones dinner! Shoo!"

He started walking again.

"Go, you big ugly. Take your rank ass outta here! GO!"

My voice shook as I drew out the last word, trying my best to make it as loud and menacing as was possible. The bear never paused when he opened his mouth. His jowls shook, spittle hanging off his lips. He released a powerful roar that shook me to reality. A look of determination set in his eyes.

What the hell was I thinking? This was a five hundred pound killing machine and I was just a girl.

"Oh, my god…"

Forgetting everything I'd ever learnt I turned and ran. Common sense disappeared and my survival instincts said 'run you fool, run for your damn life!'

The bear kept a good pace. There was a moment when I thought I'd outrun the overweight beast. Jumping over fallen trees, I felt nearly invincible. I was high on endorphins. But things soon caught up to me. It felt as though I'd been running for hours when only a few minutes had passed.

The hours of hiking up slippery inclines and batting away bothersome tree limbs had taken its toll. I was worn right through. My bones ached. I was parched. The sweat felt relentless.

Mr. Bear was not quiet as he raced after me. The forest floor sounded as though it were breaking beneath the creature's weight. I imagined the crunching of twigs as my bones once he got his jaws on me.

I didn't stop though. I continued on thinking that eventually I'd come across a road, or help. Or perhaps I'd stumble upon an Uzi and then…BAM!

The path ended. I came to a stop a few feet from the edge of a cliff. Nothing too big, but it was a good twenty five feet down.

I peered over the side, to where the forest continued on. There were no sharp rocks, jutting out of the ground waiting to catch my soft, pierce able body. It was carpeted with moss and stray branches, the same as the rest of it.

Could bears jump from such a height?

I knew I couldn't. Not without hurting something.

The ground trembled. The hairs along my arms rose. Another ferocious growl cut the air. The bear was back and only several feet from me.

I was trapped.

I tried to think of last rites, or a prayer. Anything to grant me salvation in my last moments of life. The only thing I came up with was…

"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be…"

The Beatles were close to godliness, right?

The bear roared.

I backed up closer to the edge. I would take my chance with the fall. At least that's what I'd been thinking when a white blur tackled the bear.

The white form stilled and took the shape of a rather large man, no a boy. He was almost equally as big as the bear itself. I caught sight of the man's marble hands; fist in the bears fur. No through the bear. Tearing through the thick mess of meat as though it were nothing.

Blood fell from the animals open mouth. The neck of the once dangerous beast was now twisted too far to one side. The most disturbing part of it all was the blood drying against the man's mouth.

I tripped towards open air. Balance gone, I fell backwards, off the cliff to the drop below. I was still too close to cliff however. It would prove to be dangerous.

As I tumbled downward, I mustered what little strength I had left and reached out with my nearest arm. Grappling for the rock face, I managed a quick hold, if only for a second.

The jagged rocks stabbed against my palm, not enough to draw blood but sure to leave bruises. My body swung and jolted my wrist, twisting it during the mad grab for the rock. The weight pulled down and I felt pain, white hot run the length of my left arm.

I cried out and automatically released my grip. Again I fell, arm pulled protectively against my chest. I waited for the crunch when the rest of me would hit the ground but it never came.

The same boy from before blurred and jumped, thick, muscled arms catching me in the air. Slammed against his chest, we landed with more grace than I'd expected.

Two serious topaz eyes stared down at me. He was unnaturally handsome. Face too pale, hair too dark in contrast. I felt myself caught in a dream as I watched him. A smile turned the corners of his lips.

Blood covered lips.

Blood.

The bear!

This realization stole me from whatever fantasies I'd been having. Although I'd like to believe a good looking man had just saved me from a bear attack it wasn't likely. This man was dangerous. Powerful enough to snap a black bear's neck and then drink its blood?

"Oh, my God!" I screamed.

I jerked against the strange man. The hold was solid and tight, nearly constricting. My heart quickened. I slapped my hands against his chest, forgetting my injured wrist and crying out louder than before.

"Let me go! Help! Someone…"

A cold hand covered my mouth.

"You have to chill, alright?"

_Chill? Right, like that would happen._

"I won't hurt you. I promise. If I take my hand away will you be quiet?"

I glared at him.

_Not a chance, bud!_

"Don't be like that. I just saved you from that bear."

I tired to answer him. Talking into a hand doesn't bode well for a two person dialogue though. The man seemed to understand this and with a warning look, pulled his hand away.

"You…you killed that bear."

He smirked.

"Sure did."

"With your bare hands."

Did he not understand that this was not a normal thing? If it were I'd have done it at the beginning. One could not simply snap a bear in two. It was impossible.

"And you…drank its blood."

That seemed to strike a cord. His eyes darkened. Face turned away from my own, I felt myself lowered to the ground. Back onto my feet.

My brain was telling me to run screaming towards town. Although the chances of me making it even a step without him tackling me back down were impossible. I stayed put despite every other part of me that said to leave.

At first I thought maybe I'd upset this man. I had thought I'd seen him drinking the bear's blood but how normal was that? It had probably been my imagination. As for the blood on his mouth, well, perhaps he banged his chin?

I realized it sounded lame, but how was what I saw possible?

"Did you drink its blood?"

He turned to face me. Regret etched along his pale face.

"Yes."

_Okay, weird._

"Umm, why did you drink…?"

"You can't know" he snapped.

The anger caused me to back peddle. A tree root caught the back of my heel. I felt the solid arms catch me again.

"You're clumsy."

"And you're grabby."

I slipped out of his arms.

"And rude. And obviously mentally imbalanced because you just attacked a freakin' bear with your hands and you drink blood and whip around like Superman."

I gasped to take in some much needed air. I felt that any moment and I'd pass out. This was really way too much to handle.

A low chuckle sounded from the man.

"What's so funny?"

He smirked.

"You.This," he gestured to the forest. "I'm sure even Alice didn't see this one coming."

"Alice? What? Who the hell are you? What are you?"

"Sorry, I can't stay. Love to but were too different. Then there's the wife" he snickered like a mischievous child. "Oh wouldn't she enjoy you."

He turned to blur out of sight again.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here! Mentally imbalanced or not, I'm hurt and what if I run into another bear? I'm no Rambo."

The strange, bear killing machine could drink as much blood as he wanted. My worries about what type of person it took to drink blood vanished. He could have been Hannibal Lector's long lost cousin for all I cared, just so long as he swore not to drink my blood and take me as far away from the woods as possible, I'd be happy.

"You can't come with me."

"You're going to leave me here to die then?"

"No."

"Well, then take me with you Superman."

He shook his head.

"I'm not Superman, just Emmett."

"Well, then, Just Emmett lets blur on outta here."

"Blur?"

"That's what you do, isn't it?

"Yeah, I guess I do, huh?"

A smug look appeared on his face.

"Blur, I like that."

I smiled. "So are we?"

"Yeah, but only to the nearest road and then we go our separate ways. Got it?"

"Hey, I'd like to end this just as much as you do."

"I never said I _wanted _this to end. It just _has _to."

Before I could get a chance to ask him what he meant, I was hauled off the ground. Cradled against his chest, I felt cold arms seatbelt me in. The smell of sweet pine wafted from the man in dizzying waves.

A mumbled "hold on" reached my ears and we were moving. The trees faded together, meshing as one green streak on either side of us. His feet were quiet as they tore a path through the woods. Zigzagging between unrecognizable forest scenery. I felt myself growing nauseous from the quick movements. I didn't think blurring would make me feel so sick but as luck would have it…

I reached a hand to my mouth to suppress the rising bile. Acidic sludge wound up the back of my throat. I swallowed once. Back tense, I felt the contents of my stomach churn as Emmett took a sharp turn.

"Put me…" I swallowed again. "Superman, put me down."

It came out a hoarse whisper yet somewhere between blurring and carrying me, he'd heard it. An instant later I was kneeling on ground. Hands fisting the grassy floor as I turned out the last of my Mac & Cheese from that afternoon. Yellow bile covered the ground before me.

I felt Emmett hovering somewhere behind. The last of my resources spent, I swayed forward. Were it not for those cold hands coming to my rescue I'd have taken a nose dive into fresh vomit.

"What did I say about being clumsy?"

"Thanks…Superman."

A stark whiteness shot across my vision and before I knew it, my eyes were rolling up into my head and I had lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, here comes chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys. I know there isn't much to learn yet of my OC but it's because I'm pacing this, so we'll get to learn more of her soon enough. Also, I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character. For Emmett I'm trying to bring out his character a bit more, the goofy with the serious. So, let me know how I'm doing. Feedback is always appreciated. And this story will pick up.

**Bear Hugs**

_By: Babyhilts_

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

_Nowhere to run to, baby  
Nowhere to hide  
Got nowhere to run to, baby  
Nowhere to hide_

_Nowhere to Run/Martha and the Vandellas_

Consciousness trickled in. It took a few minutes for my head to clear. Eyes shut; I lay still on the soft mattress. I wasn't sure where I was or how I'd ended up there. In fact, most everything I could remember seemed muddled together.

"I know you're awake" a light, feminine voice called.

The sound cut my intake of breath short. My mind struggled to understand what was going on. I came up short and after hesitating for just a second the woman huffed a sigh of impatience.

With all the courage of the Cowardly Lion, I opened my eyes. I eased myself into a sitting position and swallowed the knot of fear stuck in my throat.

I was in someone's bedroom. Sitting on their rose colored bedspread, wedged between many soft throw pillows of matching color. The blanket was mussed, wrinkled from my recent use. I was sure that at all other times it was pulled straight and smooth, without a crease to be found.

The soft, off white walls made the room feel more welcoming. Two nightstands sat on either side of the bed. Antique mahogany it seemed, with matching lamps sitting atop either one. The room felt like it belonged to a well to-do married couple. It was too spotless, too untouched. It felt like no one -let alone myself-should ever step foot beyond the threshold. Though welcoming, it made me hesitate to touch anything. It didn't seem right.

"So, you _are_ awake."

A blonde woman, far surpassing beautiful sat with her hands crossed in her lap. She was seated in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Her brilliant blonde tresses fell past her shoulders, framing her opal face. It was flawless and appeared delicate but I was not fooled into thinking that she was equally as delicate. A fire roared behind her narrowed eyes. Topaz orbs watched me with nothing but disdain from that window seat. I felt inadequate under the harsh gaze.

"Who-who are you?"

I wished my voice to steady. The slight cracking of it brought a smile to the blonde's face. It made me feel weak.

"Emmett hasn't told you?"

_Emmett?_

"My husband" as if that made it clearer.

It did, sort of.

I got images of a burly man with dark curly hair and pale skin. His thick, marble hands tearing through a bears hide. Blood smeared across his jaw, glistening off his pearly whites.

"You're…"

"Rosalie."

She gave me the once over with her eyes.

"And you would be who exactly?"

"Laura," I stammered. "Laura Phillips."

"Well, Laura I hope you don't think me rude for saying this, but my husband doesn't always think things through. It would be best if you were to leave now."

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie got to her feet. It was the first time I'd been allowed to see the blonde woman at her full height. I swore she must have stood at nearly 5'9. It dwarfed me by almost a full foot. Sitting on the bed I felt that much smaller compared to her.

It wasn't bad enough that she had the gorgeous looks but the height as well? She was a giant; a beautiful, blonde giant with never ending legs.

Her movements were graceful. She crossed the room towards the bed without a sound. It was as though a current carried her from one end of the bedroom to the next.

"I'm telling you, Laura, that your welcome has been overstayed. I'm trying to be polite about this, but you understand you should go. Perhaps first to a hospital for that wrist of yours?"

My eyes shot to the swollen, purpling around my left wrist. It was about twice its normal size and for the first time I realized the painful throb that moved up the length of my arm and into my fingers.

"You're not being polite at all."

"If that's how you see it, then. But you really should be going" she gestured to the door before reaching towards my arm as if to lift me off in that direction.

"There shouldn't be any need for you to mention your little incident today, either. Not about my husband or your little visit here, hmm?"

I jerked my arm out of her reach.

"Are you threatening me?"

Rosalie didn't get the chance to answer. A large man I recognized as Emmett came hurling into the room. Smile spread wide across his face, he stood just past the doorway, staring eagerly in our direction. His eyes were lit with excitement. He reminded me of a child who'd had too much sugar. Bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to burst and climb the walls.

"You're awake."

He sounded much friendlier than he had earlier in the woods.

"I am."

Rosalie looked from me to Emmett and huffed loud enough so that all subtlety was lost. Eyes raging, she stomped across the room. She brushed by Emmett but it ended up as a shove. The tall man stumbled backward as his wife continued her march out the door and to some other part of the house.

When Emmett was standing in his rightful spot and the sounds of Rosalie's heavy footfalls had ended, he turned to me once more. Face struggling to uphold the same smile as before.

"She gets like that sometimes."

I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. The silence that filled the room became uncomfortable. I shifted on the bed, cringing at the noise the bedsprings made.

Emmett scratched the back of his head. He looked thoughtful for a minute there and then it vanished. That stupid grin was back in place and he was moving, much too fast towards me. I pulled back only a bit, still very unsure of the whole situation. He must have noticed because he paused a foot or so from the mattress.

"So…I'm sorry about brining you here. I know I said the first road we hit but you kind of past out. Then with your wrist being hurt, I didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine."

"Well, when Carlisle gets back we can get him to take a look at your wrist. He works at the hospital, you know."

"Uh, huh."

I really didn't know. I was new to Forks by four months. I'd met maybe a handful people and had yet to injure myself bad enough that would warrant a hospital visit. Emmett could have said he was a doctor and except for his general appearance, I had nothing to go by that would make me think otherwise.

How was I to know if this Carlisle even had a license? Maybe he was one of those underground types. You know the ones who stole your kidneys and sold them off in little freezers of ice for big bucks. I could just imagine them putting me under and waking up hours later outside Forks hospital minus a couple of my organs. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?"

Emmett nodded and said something about the second door to the right. I was up and out of the room before he could say anything more. Or in case he decided that he could take out some of my parts without this Carlisle person around.

I found the bathroom and turned the lock. Back pressed against the cool wooden door, I finally let out a deep breath. My heart was racing something fierce. I didn't realize how tense I'd been until I'd left that awful pink room.

The bathroom mirror reflected a disheveled version of my usual self. Thin branches protruded from the depths of my hair. Unkempt black frizz had pasted itself across my face and stuck up at the back. Dirt smudges marred my cheeks. Moss and other unidentified leafy items covered the rest of me. My jeans were torn and muddy and my jacket reeked.

With my good hand I turned the tap for the cold water and washed off as much dirt and grime from my skin as was possible. Using just one hand to do so was a bit difficult but I managed. I was able to get the majority of the forestry out of my hair. I took the frizzy mess and put it up into a ponytail with my spare elastic.

The end result wasn't as good as I'd have hoped. What I needed was a hot bath and a weeks worth of sleep. Not to mention some pain medication to get rid of the incessant pounding in my wrist.

I went to exit the bathroom when I heard the start of raised voices coming from down the hall. I pressed my ear to the door, afraid that the sound of the door opening may give me away. I stood there, eavesdropping on the conversation and found I couldn't hear a single word of it. They were either talking way too fast or the door was blocking it out.

Hand braced against the door, I turned the knob and eased it open. I thought that I'd managed to be quiet but the moment I stepped beyond the threshold Emmett came rushing to greet me.

The conversation I realized had ended.

"How was the bathroom?"

_There was definitely something wrong with this boy._

"Fine…"

"Good. That's good."

He was hyper again.

_Couldn't he hold still for just a minute?_

"Look, I was thinking…"

"You ever play Guitar Hero?" he interrupted me.

I faltered.

"Sorry, what?"

"Guitar Hero. I have it set up downstairs. We could play until Carlisle gets in, if you wanted?"

His eyes took on a pleading quality. I felt bad to have to say no. Well, not entirely bad, considering I wasn't so sure he was stable. I mean, the inhuman strength and speed? Then there was that whole blood drinking. I wondered if he thought I'd just forgotten about that.

"I'm no Superman like you."

"Huh?"

I lifted my arm to show him.

"My wrist is twisted up pretty bad."

"Oh, well we could…"

"Emmett!"

I jumped back at the sound of this new voice. I barely had the chance to process it when something white streaked towards me.

Thin arms enveloped me in a tight hug. They were strong for being so small. This new stranger nearly lifted me off my feet in the embrace.

"Oh, Emmett, I knew you would bring her home."

The musical tone quieted in time to release me. I stumbled away. A small, dark haired girl was staring at me. She smiled almost the same way Emmett had been doing.

"What's your name?"

"Laura…"

Oh, Laura."

The new girl was much different than Rosalie. Instead of threatening me with dirty looks she took into her arms like a friend. She acted as though she'd known me before and we'd just run into each other for the first time in years.

"I saw you coming. I thought Emmett was being irresponsible at first but now, I see it. And besides, we can never have too many girls in this house."

She winked at me.

Her words, although kind, were frightening to me. What was she talking about seeing me? Had they planned this? No, that was impossible. They couldn't have set me up with that bear. What did she mean about never having too many girls? Was this some kind of cult? I couldn't stay here, I had family. I had a cat.

"I'm Alice, Emmett's sister" she took my limp hand in hers. "And this is Jasper, my husband."

I noticed for the first time, the handsome blonde that stood just out of reach. Back erect, he stared directly at me. It was unnerving to say the least.

_What was with these people?_

"Um, Alice? Look, it was nice meeting you all."

_Yeah, right._

"But I should really be going. I hurt my wrist and it really needs to be taken care of. So if you don't mind."

"Nonsense" she chirped. "Carlisle will look after it. He's only five minutes away."

Alice went on talking but I wasn't listening. This Carlisle person would be home any minute. Emmett and Alice both talked about him as though he were some sort of leader. Perhaps this _was_ a cult?

My palms were getting clammy at my sides. I rubbed them against the legs of my jeans. Emmett was rolling his eyes at Alice's story. Alice was too busy talking to notice me and Jasper. Jasper continued to watch me with weary eyes. Were it not for him standing in front of my only escape route, then I'd have left already.

Although Emmett had already demonstrated his blurring abilities, I was certain that if I stayed in the house much longer than I'd really be in trouble. I'd take the chance with getting caught trying to escape. I had to at least try.

How in the hell did I ever get mixed up with these people?

"Oh, wont Bella be happy to have a new friend" Alice continued.

_Bella?_

A thought occurred to me just then. What if Emmett wasn't the only one who could do the things he did? What if the rest of them were just the same? Alice was strong for a small girl and fast too. Maybe they could all blur and shred animals the way Emmett had done in the woods. If they were all like Emmett than how was I ever supposed to escape? If they were like Emmett then did that mean…

"Do you two drink blood as well/"

Alice quieted much the same as Emmett had when I'd mentioned it to him.

What if they all drank blood? What then? I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer to that one. Yeah, sure, maybe one guy drinking blood. I could chalk that up to insanity and call it a day but a whole house of blood drinkers?

"Didn't Emmett tell you?"

Alice paused.

Voice raised she answered her own question with "of course he didn't!"

The fear took its hold on me. I shot a panicked look towards my escape route. Towards Jasper who kept his eyes pinned on me.

_Oh, God, they're going to kill me._

"Emmett, why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she didn't need to know. Look what's happened to Bella."

Alice threw her hands into the air.

""Emmett, you brought her home! She must think we're a bunch of raving lunatics."

Jasper shook his head. Stepping up to his wife, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He whispered something in her ear, something that I couldn't hear but Emmett must have because his head perked a bit and he turned to me.

_That's it. I'm taking my chance._

With Jasper out of the way it would be my only hope.

I took off down the hall. Making a turn and trying hard not to trip over my own feet. I met up with a winding staircase at the end of the hall.

_Of course they would have a __**winding**__ staircase!_

One step after another, I made my way down the stairs. It ended up being slower than I would have liked but it was better than going too fast and ending up sprawled, helpless on the ground below.

The downstairs of the house was just a wide open space. I glanced to one side and noticed an entire wall made of glass and on the other side the door. My freedom.

I ran for it. Throwing it open and letting it rattle noisily against the inside of the house. I didn't care though. I would be gone in a second. Free to scream and call for help from the neighbors. They would come to my aid and then call the police on the freakishly pale people next door.

When I hit the driveway I knew none of that was going to happen. They're house had to be located on the outskirts of town. Close to the woods, away from prying eyes. The gravel drive went on for miles, turning into a dirt road somewhere further on. My eyes tried to see past the road, to where neighboring house should be but it just kept on going.

Trees and luscious green grass surrounded me on all sides. I turned back to the house and the open door. No one had come after me yet. That was strange and yet, it gave me more time to keep running.

The woods would prove dangerous. If I took my chances there I would only end up more hurt or possibly confronted with another bear. Then there was that long, stretch of road. So out in the open and miles long, it would take only a minute for one of them to catch me in a car.

_Or on foot._

"Laura!"

The voice came, loud like a clap of thunder. It startled me out of my thoughts. Out of my sensibility and despite all that I'd just realized I ran anyway. I couldn't just stand there and wait for them to catch me. I had to take the chance. I'd already shown that I'd bolt on a moments notice. What would they do with me now?

The gravel moved under my sneakers turning my run into more of a slip. I heard the loud panting of my own breath. I sounded close to a heart attack. The sweat slithered down the side of my face.

Something brushed past my shoulder. I screamed at the cold touch.

Emmett stood in a crouch, ready to jump me. He blocked my way and if it were possible seemed to have gotten larger; more intimidating. He had this wild, animalistic appearance in his eyes. They looked almost hungry as they took me in.

I spun around, back towards the house. He blurred much faster than all the other times. When I turned to run again I was just inches from his face.

"Oh, god" I cried.

I drew back from him. Eyes filling with tears despite my need to stay strong. I didn't want to seem weak, not when I was faced with something like this.

"Please…"

Emmett removed himself from the crouch. He stood, arms lowered at his sides. His face softened in front of me. Guilt welled in those strange topaz eyes of his.

"Laura, I'm sorry" the deep voice was almost a whisper. "Please don't leave. We won't hurt you, I promise."

"I want to go home now" I pleaded.

"And you can, but just wait until Carlisle gets in. He'll be here soon to check on your wrist and then I promise to take you home. You won't have to worry about us ever again, okay?"

"I don't understand you people…"

"And you won't have to."

"No," I could feel my confidence coming back. "I want to know what's going on. What happened in the woods? How did you do what you just did? And why does everyone in that house react when I mention blood?"

"You don't need…"

"I do need to know!" I snapped. "If you don't tell me I'll go to the police. I'm sure they'd like to know they have a blood drinking cult just outside of town."

Emmett smirked at that.

"You think we're a cult?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

The burly man sighed and stared at me with a resigned look in his eyes.

"If you stay long enough for Carlisle to fix your wrist then I'll tell you."

I swallowed nervously. "Umm…okay."

Emmett forced a grin. It didn't take long for it to turn into a genuine smile that broke across his face. He reached for my right wrist and I reluctantly let him lead me back down the drive; back toward the house.

I felt a tug on my hand. Emmett was watching me, the excitement back. He looked less wild than before and more childish. I found I didn't fear him as much when he had that look.

"So you wanna see my Jeep?"

Despite the traces of fear I still felt, I let a smile of my own tug the corners of my lips apart.

"I think I would" I replied.


End file.
